Where I Will Be Waiting
by ItsHayffieSweetheart
Summary: Henry is sixteen and slowly losing interest in Storybrooke- until a stranger finds her way to town. Against his parents wishes he starts to spend time with this girl, and one thing leads to another. Fluff.


Chapter 1 

Storybrooke had been unusually peaceful. No portals being opened, no deadly witches coming after them, no storms. It seemed that life had become boring. I mean I loved spending time with my family, not every kid could say that his mother is a powerful saviour, my other mother is a once Evil Queen, my father was Rumplestilskin's son and my grandparents are none other than Snow White and Prince Charming. But that's the thing, I was not a child anymore. Sure, when I was younger everything about the town fascinated me, as did the stories of all those who lived there. Now however, after I had poured over every story from the Enchanted Forest, and walked every patch of land in this tiny little town that I found that I wanted more. I wanted to travel, see new places- new people. I didn't exactly have any friends, none my age anyway. When I was in New York I did, I had friends and a proper school and even a crush. Storybrooke may have been fun when I was a kid, but no longer did it excite me as it did once before.

"Henry, I just got a call, I've got something I gotta check out, wanna come with me?" My mom asked me grabbing her keys.

I looked up from my cell phone, though there was no reason for me to be on it as I didn't have any contacts, and said

"What is it this time? Has Mother Goose lost her eggs or something?"

Mom's eyes searched mine and her mouth set in a thin line,

"What's gotten into you Henry?" She asked me.

"Nothing Mom, haven't you got somewhere you need to be?" I asked sarcastically. She looked like she was going to say something, perhaps tell me of, but before she can her phone began to ring and she answered it sharply leaving the room. I let out a deep sigh and got up from the couch. I had to get out of this house. Mom hadn't said to me I had to stay in, plus if she had I wouldn't have obeyed.

I go to the woods. The woods are peaceful. My Mom's couldn't understand why I went there so often. I never admitted it, but it helped me feel closer to my Dad. Somewhere in this wood he took his final breath. I liked to think that part of him still remained here. A cell among the grass, or a word lingering in the air. When I went to the woods, I felt close to my Dad, and I could never explain it to anyone. I wandered around for a while, without any purpose, just to kill time really. That's all I seemed to do-kill time.

I ended up at the town line at sunset, and sat on the grass beside the road. Storybrooke- no one comes, no one leaves.

"Hey Henry!" Someone said from a few yards back. I recognise the voice

"Hi Paige… I mean Grace" I said greeting her. I still wasn't used to calling her by her real name as I was so used to calling her Paige. She sat down next to me at the side of the road. It had been a while since I had spoken to her, and she seemed to have grown up just as much as I had.

"So what brings you out here?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders,

"Boredom" Is all I said.

"You can probably guess Regina's set up a search party for you"

"Again? It's not even dark yet"

"Apparently you've been gone a while"

"I'm sixteen now, I don't need a constant baby sitter"

Grace put her hand on my shoulder, "You need to talk to them" She said, "Tell them to back off a bit"

"Doubt they'll listen, they're all too-"

Suddenly out of nowhere a car lurched from the opposite side of the town line, heading toward us. It banged and clashed and squeaked and came to a stop balancing on the red mark that marked the end of the town. Grace and I jumped up and approached the line. Fumes were travelling upward from the car's engine. "Is anyone there?" I shouted. There was no answer. I edged closer to the car. Grace had stopped just at the line, she could go no further. I, however, could and stepped over the line, cautiously approaching the vehicle. I tried to look in the window but fumes had managed to get into the car. Rapidly, I grabbed the door handle and opened the door. I held my breath to stop myself from breathing in the harmful gas. My arms felt about inside and I caught hold of something-_someone. _I tugged at them but couldn't get them to move. Their seatbelt, I think to myself. I have to chance it and go into the car myself. I climbed into the vehicle, I couldn't make out if the person in the driver seat is a man or a woman. I unclip the seatbelt and grab them from under their armpits. They seemed to have passed out from the gas. I hoped I wasn't too late. Gasping and spluttering I carried the injured out into the clean air. My eyes stung and my head was spinning. I put the person onto the ground and fell down beside them. My vision was blurred and I could barely make out the figure laid out beside me. To me, they were a blur of red and black. My eyes are heavy and want to close, but I stayed as awake as I can. Someone shouted my name, though I cannot make out who it was. Slowly, my eyes began to close.

I woke myself up by coughing hard. I am in the hospital, that much I know already.

"Henry, Henry you're alright" My Mom (Regina) said, her eyes full of hope.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I wheezed and sat up a little, "The person, the one I tried to help, are they..?"

"You saved them Henry" Doctor Whale said from the doorway.

"I…I did" I asked bewildered, I actually helped save somebody's life.

"If you hadn't dived into that car then she would most likely be dead." Whale said, "She wants to thank you" He smiled at me, but my mom shot him a questioning look,

"Maybe that's not the best idea" She said

"Why not?"

"This girl seemed to be in a lot of trouble, she has various scars and bruises, she is on the run from someone I'm guessing" Whale said, "But I still believe she should meet her hero."

Against my mom's wishes, I get to meet the person I saved. I was expecting to see a woman. A woman in her twenties or thirties, but the girl who lay on the bed before me couldn't be any older than me. She was red haired, with a faint scar running down the right side of her face. When she opened her eyes I was greeted by hazel iris' and dark black pupils. She smiled at me, her eyes shining. There was something oddly dazzling about her, she was beautiful and extraordinary to the eye.

"Are you Henry?" She asked in a voice that could calm the ocean.

"Erm.. yeah, Henry Mills" I said putting my hands in my pocket. I was nervous somehow. I had faced some terrifying things in my life including Peter Pan, and yet right here I felt more nervous than I ever had in my life.

"I'm Skye" She said.

"Just Skye" I asked. Something flashed in her eyes,

"Just Skye" Skye said.

"So, any idea when you are getting out of here?" I asked

"As soon as possible"

"Do you have somewhere to go?"

"Away"

"You know when you get out I could maybe show you around, even if you are leaving? Just so you know a little bit about the town you nearly died in?" I said

Skye looked at me with the most confused look I had ever seen, and then started laughing, "Sure, why not?"


End file.
